


Art: Operation: Steve

by nihilvanum



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanarts, M/M, Movie Poster, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: 3... 2... 1... okay, you've watched this poster for 3 whoie seconds, now's the time for you to run off to readkristen999's amazing story.go, go on. you can come back after reading the fic.





	Art: Operation: Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Operation: Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720401) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



> 3... 2... 1... okay, you've watched this poster for 3 whoie seconds, now's the time for you to run off to read [kristen999](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999)'s amazing story.
> 
> go, go on. you can come back after reading the fic.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13720401)


End file.
